


Starker Festival's Mini Bingo

by KassWritesStarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Guns, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Superior Iron Man, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/pseuds/KassWritesStarker
Summary: Chapter 1: Sugar Daddy Tony Stark (& Sugar Baby Peter Parker)Chapter 2: Bottom Tony (ft. a damn big praise kink)Chapter 3: Public Sex (Superior Iron Man)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	1. Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> This is just a collection of little drabbles for The Starker Festival's Mini Bingo

Tony has the gun pressed against the guy’s temple, slightly shaking as the man on his knees trembles. He’s moments away from painting the walls of this room with the inside of the guy’s head when a voice stops his finger where it is playing with the trigger.

“Daddy!”

The happy shout is accompanied by the twisting of the doorknob, signalling that they are about to be joined by a new face. Tony sighs but doesn’t bother removing the gun from where it must surely be bruising the man’s skin. He’s pissed, hasn’t gotten any answers out of the asshole and honestly? He has looked forward to blowing his brains out, something he won’t do anymore but is too stubborn to admit.

The door flings open, revealing his boy, Tony’s boy, wearing a crop top that shows off his beautiful pale skin. Tony stares, all attention focusing on the newcomer instead of the pleading man in front of him. Peter stops in the doorway, looking surprised - not frightened, surprised - for all but two seconds before his face twists into something more bored than scared.

“Really, Daddy? Again?” the boy asks, bringing the lollipop Tony hasn’t even noticed until this point to his mouth. He watches as Peter’s lips close around it, as he licks and sucks for a moment before he pulls it out again, an action that leaves a fine spit trail between his mouth and lollipop. It gets Tony hard within seconds. All the blood that has been boiling inside him up until now rushes down to his cock, tenting his trousers and probably ruining his underwear with spots of precum.

Tony doesn’t move, not when Peter steps into the room and closes the door behind him, not even when the boy crosses the room and walks up to him. His eyes might be glued to his baby boy but his hand is still clutching the gun and his brain, even lacking a good amount of blood right now, is still thirsting for violence.

It takes him a moment and Peter’s giant doe eyes do a good job at further distracting him but Tony manages to open his mouth eventually.

“What are you doing here, baby?”

Peter pouts, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking like a kid who's just been denied a cookie. “Did you forget what day it is, Daddy?” Tony frowns, not sure what the hell the boy is talking about. When it becomes evident that he has indeed forgotten, Peter lets out an angry cry. “It’s my birthday!”

Oh, shit. Fuck. Right.

“I’m sorry, Baby,” Tony attempts to soothe him but Peter isn’t having any of it.

“Last year you promised me not to kill anyone on my birthday, Daddy. Do you at least remember that?”

He does, the memory of how he came to make that promise still very much alive in his mind. In Tony’s defence, he hadn’t planned on shooting that guy at the strip club but he had slapped his baby’s ass and no one but him has a right to do that. Still, while Peter had been touched, he’d also been furious.

Therefore, no more killing on his baby’s birthday.

“I do remember, Baby.”

Tony lowers the gun, letting it drop back to his side. He’s a man of his word, most of the time at least, and he isn’t going to do anything that upsets Peter on his special day. The man on his knees lets out a relieved sigh almost as if he thinks that he’s going to walk out of the room in one piece. Tony snarls, raises the gun over his head and brings it down on the man’s head with enough force to knock him out. He falls forward, blood pooling out of the wound even before his face hits the floor.

Peter squeaks, turning his head to the unconscious man before glaring at Tony. “That wasn’t nice,” he scolds in a voice that sounds more like he is discussing taxes than the fact that Tony just gave someone a concussion. “He’s going to have a headache.” Yeah, that is really horrible. Too bad that Tony is too busy already undressing Peter in his mind to care.

His desire must be written all over his face because from one moment to the next, Peter’s eyes are filled with it as well. He sucks on his lollipop one more time before carelessly throwing it into a corner of the room and pressing himself against Tony’s front.

“So, Daddy. Are you going to give me my present or not?” The boy’s tongue darts out from between his already wet lips to make them glisten even more. “I already got your payment. It was… very generous,” Peter breathes out, his hands starting to rub Tony’s hard cock through his suit pants. He moans, unable to stay still while the boy, his boy, teases him like that.

He’s taller than Peter with a lot more muscle and Tony shamelessly uses it to his advantage, twisting his body and using his hands to trap Peter against him. The walk over to his desk takes them longer than it should have but they get distracted by the taste of each other, Tony’s tongue aggressively invading the boy’s welcoming mouth to lick out the remainder of his cherry flavoured lollipop.

“What do you want, baby?” Tony asks once he finally has Peter seated on top of the desk, the boy’s legs wrapped around his waist. “I already gave you double the amount you usually get. Someone is starting to get a bit greedy.” What he doesn’t say is that no matter how much more Peter wants, Tony will pay him. It’s not something that needs to be clarified, Peter knows.

“I don’t want money,” Peter explains with a bright smile, using his legs to bring Tony closer until the older man’s cock is pressing against his thigh. “What I want is for my Daddy to fuck me across his desk.” He’s getting to work on Tony’s fly moments after the words left his mouth, not even waiting for an answer. Not that Tony is going to say anything against that wish. It is the boy’s birthday, isn’t it?

He smiles and presses a surprisingly gentle kiss to Peter’s lips before giving the boy what he wants.


	2. Bottom Tony

“Does that feel good?” 

Peter’s voice is barely above a whisper and he doesn’t know if his boyfriend even hears the question or if it gets lost somewhere between their heavy breathing. It doesn't matter given that Tony doesn’t look like he can speak right now anyway, not with the way his mouth is hanging open. The only sounds that get past his lips being small moans. 

They don’t do this often. Normally, it’s always Tony who has the control, who is in charge of the situation and directing where they are headed. And Peter doesn’t mind that, he really doesn't. He loves letting his boyfriend take care of him, it’s one of the best feelings in the world.

But every now and again, Tony needs Peter to do the same for him. 

Peter never sees it coming until it basically hits him in the face. Tony doesn’t let it show how much he needs the comfort up to the point where he basically collapses in Peter’s arms, telling him that he’s overwhelmed and struggling to function. 

It took Peter a long time to realize that he’s not a bad boyfriend, that there is nothing he can do to help unless Tony allows him to. It still hurts every now and then that his boyfriend is keeping himself closed off like that but as long as he feels that he can rely on Peter the moment the dam breaks, he’s willing to give Tony the space he needs. 

“Pete,” Tony moans softly at a particular deep stroke that has Peter himself seeing stars. His boyfriend is so _fucking tight_ even with all the preparing they’ve done and it takes a lot out of Peter to not abandon the slow pace they have going right now and fuck Tony through the mattress. _Soon_ , he tells himself. His boyfriend needs something different right now, love and care and all the attention Peter can give him. 

“You’re doing so well,” he tells Tony, louder this time so the man can hear the praise. The words have their desired effect. Tony’s hands grip the sheets harder, bunching them up in his fists. Peter spares a moment to worry about how he’ll strain the fabric before deciding that it’s not that important. What _is_ important are Tony’s flushed cheeks and glassy eyes as Peter slides in and out of him. “You’re pretty like this, Tony. Has anyone ever told you that? You’re beautiful when you take my cock.” 

A long whine is all the answer Peter gets but it’s enough to tell him what he needs to know. He smiles down at his boyfriend, hands pushing a few loose curls out of Tony’s face to give him a better view of those brown eyes that never fail to make Peter’s heart jump when they stare at him with so much trust and love. 

“Tell me that you know,” Peter demands in a soft but adamant tone. 

Tony shakes his head, another groan slipping out of his mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes, Peter watches as one of his boyfriend’s hands let go of the sheet in order to reach for his own neglected cock where it’s proudly resting against his stomach. Peter clicks his tongue and stops Tony before he can take himself in hand. 

His boyfriend struggles for a moment, tries to shake Peter off and stroke himself but Peter is unrelenting. When it becomes too much, he resorts to pinning Tony’s wrist against the mattress above their heads. He doesn’t expect to get such a strong reaction out of Tony.

“ _Fuck_.” The sound is choked off, barely audible and now his boyfriend starts to increases his rocking, signals Peter that he wants _more_. “Please.” God, how can he listen to that and not give Tony what he wants? Peter presses a kiss to the man’s cheek, careful to not lose his grip on Tony’s wrist and starts to move faster. He pulls out almost completely just to slam back home not even a second later. Tony yelps but it’s the good kind, the one that turns into a deep groan soon after and before they both know it, Peter is approaching the finish line.

But not before Tony - because this is for him, he needs Peter to guide him right now, to be his anchor. He wants to be able to rely on Peter and he can because Peter will do everything for Tony, even if that means holding off his own orgasm. 

“I need you to come, Tony,” Peter whispers as he leans down to press a kiss just beneath his boyfriend’s jawline. “I can’t until you do.” He can feel Tony move, the muscles under his mouth tense when the man shakes his head. 

“I _can’t_ ,” he complains, trying to free his hand again. “I need to… _please_.”

“You can’t come from just my cock inside you?” His words cause Tony to shudder, something Peter is far too pleased about. “I think you can, Tony. I know you, I know how amazing you are.” Another shudder. “You’re so good for me, baby. You can do it.” 

It doesn’t happen instantly. In fact, it takes Peter longer than he wants it to, his own resolve nearly breaking on one or two occasions - but when he finally finds a harsh and quick rhythm that has him hit Tony’s prostate just the right way, his boyfriend breaks. One soft, “I love you, baby.” has Tony crying out, cum shooting out of his cock and covering bother their chests and stomachs. 

It’s too good of a sight. He has just made Tony cum. He, _Peter,_ has just made his boyfriend cum on his words and cock alone. It’s too good, too much and Peter is more helpless than he’s been all evening as he rocks into Tony one more time before coming to a halt, painting his boyfriend’s insides white with his own release. 

He holds Tony afterwards, stroking his face and showering him in kisses. They fall asleep with Tony wrapped in Peter’s embrace, also something that doesn’t happen too often and while Peter enjoys it more the other way around, this has its own appeal. Because for once, he’s the one protecting Tony from the world. 


	3. Public Sex

No one can say that Anthony hasn’t warned the boy that this would happen if he didn’t shut his bratty mouth. It’s generous enough that he’s allowed Peter to attend this board meeting, mostly because Anthony hadn’t seen another way to survive the afternoon locked in a room with these assholes - but still, it’s very nice and thoughtful of him. 

And _this_ is how Peter decides to reward Anthony’s actions, by throwing a temper tantrum. Fine, maybe it’s not _as_ bad as he makes it out to be but the boy has already interrupted him twice while talking and never with actual input that could be considered helpful but with snarky remarks instead. Anthony doesn’t mind those usually. They are fairly amusing when he's got nothing to do, when he’s bored and craving some distraction.   
  
They are unbelievably annoying when he’s in the middle of explaining a very delicate and expensive procedure involving Extremis to a board of fuckheads who barely have enough brain cells to read the sign on a door that says ‘push’ instead of ‘pull’. This would be hard enough even without the constant interruptions. 

Anthony glares at the boy where he is sitting, all big eyes and innocent smiles. It’s his first and only warning and Peter knows it. He knows that stepping out of line again will get him punished. That’s what the glare is for, after all. It’s very thoughtful of Anthony to give him a heads up at all if his opinion amends to anything. Which it does. He’s the boss, he’s the person who is running the world at this point and what he thinks counts. 

Peter knows that better than anyone and yet, he doesn’t take the warning seriously. Or maybe he does, he must know that Anthony is serious, he _must_ know, and simply decides to ignore it. Whatever the case, not even 5 minutes pass before the boy’s voice interrupts him once again to let everyone in the room know that this meeting is even more boring than Peter has expected it to be. 

That’s enough to have Anthony’s self-control snap in two. He spins on his heel, blue eyes staring at Peter and the boy has the decency to _smirk_ at him. There is no mistaking the shit-eating grin plastered on Peter’s face. Anthony lets out a deep growl, a sound that has every single man in the room tense and hold their breath. It’s not a good sound for them. In fact, it’s a sound that normally results in someone ending up dead on the floor. Peter can be happy that Anthony doesn’t want that to happen to him. 

However, just because he doesn’t want him dead doesn’t mean that Anthony isn’t about to teach the boy a lesson. Three long strides are all it takes for him to end up standing in front of Peter and the look on his face must be something special because seeing it up close finally makes the boy shrink back a little in his chair. 

Too late for any kind of regret, Anthony thinks as he reaches out with one of his hands, gripping Peter by the hair and forcing him out of the comfortable chair. Peter lets out a cry, somewhere between panicked and turned on because Anthony would have never chosen someone who isn’t at least a bit of a slut at heart. Peter, most definitely, is more than that. He can take more than most boys Anthony has picked up in his lifetime. That doesn’t mean he’ll let him get away with everything.

“You think that it’s funny to interrupt me in the middle of a meeting, Parker?” God, he sounds as pissed as he is and that’s quite something because he’s really fucking angry. “You think that you can just open that cock hole you call a mouth without me allowing you to?” The boy groans and this time it’s more arousal in there than anything else. 

“Maybe I should show you the only thing your mouth is truly good for,” Anthony continues as he forcefully pushes Peter down until the boy is kneeling in front of him. Even now, it’s a pretty sight that doesn’t fail to make his cock harden in his pants. Anthony unbuckles his belt, slapping away Peter’s small hands as he tries to help. He doesn’t get that privilege today, not with the way he’s been behaving. Today, Peter will be used and nothing else. 

No one in the room stops them, no one even attempts to. Unlike Peter, they are smart enough to know when their mouths should be kept shut. Not to mention that this isn’t the first time something like this happens. The men are aware of how they need to act. No one is allowed to leave, no one is allowed to speak - and if Anthony sees one of them gripping themself, they are dead. 

He’ll have to check the security footage for that later. He’s too busy with freeing his cock and directing it towards Peter’s mouth to pay attention to his surrounding. For a moment, the boy looks like he’ll refuse to cooperate, not open his mouth and leave Anthony even angrier than before. Lucky for him and his ass, that moment passes and Peter willingly opens his mouth for Anthony to thrust into.

He winds his hands through the boy’s hair, making sure that his grip is tight and unmoving before he starts to move. Anthony sets a brutal pace, one that makes it hard for Peter to do so much as even breathe. He fucks his cock down the boy’s throat as if he’s nothing but his glorified sex toy. It’s true in some moments more than in others. Right now, nothing could be closer to the truth. 

Peter’s hands are clutching his hips, trying to slow their movement down and allow him a moment to breathe but Anthony isn’t willing to give in to his plea. Maybe he should have thought harder about being a brat and what his actions would bring him before. Now it’s too late to change anything. 

A particularly hard thrust has Peter gagging and spluttering, even panicking for a moment as Anthony’s cock hits the back of his throat. That, paired with the boy’s nose smashed into his skin must really give him the feeling that he’s choking. Fuck, maybe he is. Maybe Peter can’t breathe right now. The thought has Anthony moan happily as he continues to fuck his face hard and fast. 

There is the distinctive sound of someone else grunting but Anthony doesn’t give a shit about that. He needs to show Peter his place, what he is good for and for what he isn't. There is always time to punish these other assholes later. 

“Do you get it now?” Anthony asks in a harsh voice, not faltering in his rhythm as he uses Peter without mercy. “Do you understand what this mouth is good for?” Peter can’t nod, his grip in the boy’s hair makes sure of that - but those giant doe eyes snap up at him and they are filled with tears that slowly start to roll down flushed cheeks. 

“This mouth belongs to _me_. I decide when you use it, how you use it.” Fuck, he’s about to finish. Peter’s flushed and tear-stained face is enough to have Anthony ready to explode - and he’s going to do so buried as deep in Peter’s throat as possible. It’s what the boy deserves. 

Another thrust and then he’s pulling Peter forward by his hair, holding him still as his cock shoots hot cum down the boy’s throat. It’s a good feeling. Scratch that, it’s one of the best feelings there is and it has Anthony almost bending over. But they are still in the middle of a meeting with an audience and he can’t be anything but put together in front of them.   
  
He waits until he’s sure that every last bit of his cum has been emptied into Peter’s mouth before pulling back. His hands let go and without him holding the boy, he falls forward, coughing violently. Anthony watches with a satisfied smirk, zipping himself back up and making sure that no drop of cum leaves Peter’s mouth as he trashes on the ground. When he’s certain that it’s not going to happen, he turns around to address the men in the room once more. 

“I’m very sorry about that. Brats, am I right?” Not one of them isn’t sweating, every single face flushed either with shame, arousal or fear. It doesn’t look bad, has Anthony wondering if he should do this every time they have a meeting. It’s certainly going to make things a lot more interesting. He claps his hands together, the loud sound startling a good portion of them. “Now, shall we go back to work?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
